Straining Your Neck
by NewPaladin
Summary: Innes knows he isn't supposed to disturb his father when he takes care of the matters of state, but this matter is important to the young boy.


This was part of a longer "collection" of scenes with Innes and Hayden portraying Innes´ relationship with his father. I believe that Innes looks up to his father very much, even more when he was a child (and wanted to be like him) and I kinda wanted to show that progress, but I hate the other scenes. So you only get the first one, aka this one, because it's cute and works perfectly on its own. Little!Innes is squishy.

* * *

><p><em>The year 786, Autumn<em>

Innes is hesitant to approach his father; he sits at his broad desk, the dark polished wood gently reflecting the sunlight, his head propped up on his right hand and smokes while reading a letter. Innes sees the tip of the yellowish paper in his hand and clutches his own "document" closer to himself. He knows he isn't supposed to disturb his father when he takes care of the matters of state, but this is important to him.

So he stands there silently, looking at his father´s back, and contemplates if he should speak or not. Hayden doesn't seem to have noticed him. The smoke of his pipe gently flows upwards, curling here and there when a little breeze from the window or a sigh hits it. The room is filled with the smell of the tobacco; Innes doesn't like it when his father smokes. The smoke is sharp and sometimes even hurts his nose. And the whole room stinks afterwards. Though... when the strongest stench has left and only a faint memory of the tobacco clings to his father´s robes, Innes almost likes the scent. It smells like burned wood, but in a good way. Sometimes it even reminds him of roasted nuts and at other times of hay. Innes can't explain why that is but he likes it. It's his father´s smell.

"Hmm." Innes looks up; his father shifts, leaning back, and takes one long draw on his pipe. He releases the smoke through his nose, tapping the mouth piece of the pipe against his lower lip. Innes is quite fascinated when his father does that. His father is a dragon then – a wise dragon, not an evil one – like the ones from Innes´ story books.

Innes continues to just watch how his father smokes and reads; he endures the tingling in his eyes and the unpleasant prickling in his nose patiently. He is quite sure that his father has noticed him – his father notices everything! – and has only decided that Innes has to wait. The matters of state are more important.

However, even though Innes knows that, he is still only five and grows impatient quickly. And he is quite proud that he managed to stand there silently for almost half an hour so he figures it's alright if he enters his father´s range of vision and sees what happens. He waits, though, until his father puts down the present document and takes another deep draw on his pipe.

Innes sees that his father has closed his eyes and is frowning. He licks his lips insecurely. Maybe he shouldn't have come; it looks like his father is in a bad mood. Hayden takes another deep breath, exhaling through his nose – Innes can't take his eyes away from the smoke even though it hurts a bit – and then takes the pipe out, resting the mouth piece against his temple. Innes wonders if his father has a headache; it does look like it.

"Father?" Just as Innes has expected, Hayden doesn't startle. He just tilts his head to him and opens his eyes.

"Innes, what is it?" The blank tone makes Innes insecure. Hayden seems to notice and smiles, which encourages Innes to step closer.

"May I show you my letters?" Innes asks seriously and presents his "document" to his father.

"Of course," he answers and takes it. Innes fidgets slightly while his father studies his handwriting closely; he has given his best but that might not be enough. And Innes wants to write perfectly. He likes his father´s handwriting and wants to write just like him; his letters are elegant and curved and pretty; sometimes his father even takes the time to decorate the initial letter (but only in private letters). Innes believes that a good handwriting should look like that.

"Your 'C's and 'G's are a bit crooked," Hayden says and Innes is crushed. He nibbles on his lower lip in frustration. "And your 'O's are not clean as well." Hayden turns to give the paper back to Innes but he hesitates when he sees his expression. "Innes." Unwillingly the boy looks up. The smile on his father´s face does not console him. "This is a very good result for a child of your age. You can be proud of yourself."

Innes doubts and it is visible on his face. Hayden sighs and puffs on his pipe. "Come here," he says and moves back his chair; Innes blinks confused. Hayden pats on his lap. Frowning and doubting, Innes steps closer and climbs on his father´s knees. Hayden scoots closer to the desk again, places his pipe on a tiny rack specially made for it and pulls close an empty page. He dips his quill – the feather of an Ilcelian eagle – into the ink and gingerly draws an elegant 'C' on the page. A little jealous, Innes notes the perfectly round shape. "Alright, and now you." Hayden offers Innes the quill; Innes tilts his head back so he can look at his father, slowly curling his fingers around the shaft of the feather.

"Father..."

"Show me how you write."

Innes looks at the page again, a huge frown etched into his forehead. He doesn't know why he should show his father that he can't write properly. He'd rather practice alone until his writing is perfect. But when his father asks something of him, he has to do it.

Slowly, and a bit nervous, he draws the letter. His hand shakes lightly when he tries to make a nice curve.

"Wait." He is surprised when his father lays his hand over his. "You're too tense. Relax." Innes is confused but does as his father says. Hayden then closes his hand around his. "Let me show you how to move your hand so that you don't tense." Together they dip the point of the quill into the ink and let it hover over the page. "Keep your fingers relaxed." Hayden waits until Innes complies. Innes frowns with concentration. "Don't curl your fingers around the shaft so much." He corrects the position of Innes´ fingers and then lightly presses the tip to the paper. "Now let your hand move lightly with the letter. Don't press your hand against the desk. Let it glide."

Innes has difficulties to do as his father says, even with his help. His insecurity makes it impossible to completely relax. He is frustrated when the 'C' is still crooked.

"Let us try again," Hayden only says and gives Innes´ hand a little squeeze. Innes nods with a deep frown. He will draw a beautiful and perfect 'C' and if it's the last thing he does!

About half an hour later, his 'C's and 'G's are almost perfect. Innes is so proud he could giggle. But he doesn't; he rather looks up at his father with a big grin. Hayden is smiling and smooths back Innes´ hair, raking his fingers through it. "Very good, Innes."

"I will master the 'O' as well!" He already makes a grab for the quill, but his father catches his hand before he can rip it out of the bottle of ink.

"Innes." The boy looks up confused. "I have work to do. I had a lovely break thanks to you and I feel well enough to continue now. Would you continue your practice in your room?" Innes is a bit disappointed, but tries not to show it. He nods and slips from his father´s lap, taking his practice page with him. "You'll show me your results later?"

"Yes!" Innes exclaims, a surge of motivation flashing through him, and nods. He'll make his father proud again with his then perfect 'O's. The last thing he sees before speeding out of the room is his father picking up his pipe and smiling.


End file.
